A code repository is typically a searchable, categorized, and/or Internet accessible location that users may access to browse, search and download source or compiled library code. Uses of code repositories may include open source projects, proprietary development projects, and/or projects that create libraries for later use. A code annotation is a special form of syntactic metadata that can be added to source code. Classes, methods, variables, parameters, and/or code packages may be annotated. Unlike comments, annotations may be actionable in that they may be embedded in files generated by a compiler, and may be utilized by an execution environment to be retrievable at run-time.
Challenges may exist, however, when a program code library needs to be selected from among a set of program code libraries. Specifically, although multiple program code libraries may match a search query, it may be difficult to efficiently and/or accurately select a particular program code library from within an IDE.